The objective of the proposed research is to develop atraumatic, low prime, high capacity blood oxygenation systems for partial or total support during prolonged periods of respiratory insufficiency. The current work includes studies of (1) novel gas transfer techniques, efficient fabrication methods, and design theory for membrane oxygenators and (2) platelet activation and coagulation control during extracorporeal bypass.